In today's era of captivating video games, cable and satellite television systems with hundreds of channels, and generally more sedentary lifestyles, the promotion of fitness and an active lifestyle is a noble pursuit. Especially when it comes to children, inadequate physical fitness is a major problem and can contribute to a lifetime of obesity, osteoporosis, arthritis, and other health concerns, including those of the mental variety. Specific fitness goals commonly encountered are improvements in endurance, balance, speed of movement, and coordination of movement.
While the cardiovascular, strength, skeletal, and stress-reducing benefits of walking and running are well-documented, various devices in the prior art seek to further motivate children and adults to exercise. Certain devices include hoop-rolling functionality for fun and fitness. However, such devices may employ hoops which have a thin, rounded cross-section, resulting in control difficulties, or a rolling-hoop retainer ineffective for extended play. Others may not accommodate users of varying heights. Still other devices, for example, may not have a hoop or propelling device which is composed of resilient material.